vacation
by kat'n'peeta4eva
Summary: When Katniss' family goes to California with the Mellark's for vacation what could happen? Sucky summery but please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm 17 yrs old I have 2 best friends Johanna Mason, my cousin, and Madge Undersee, I hate school and I'm glad it's summer I'm away from my personal hell._

I wake up to my little sister Prim and my cousin Johanna at the foot of my bed with big grins on their faces.

"Brainless get up." Johanna says whilst pulling my duvet off of me. I turn to look at my clock and see it's only six in the morning.

"Why it's six o'clock in the fucking morning AND it's summer!" Then I pause and think _why is Jo here at six in the morning? _"Jo why are you here?"

"She's here because the adults have a suprise for us so get your butt up before uncle Haymitch goes on a rage!" Prim buds in before Johanna can speak, clearly very excited.

I get up and get clean underwear and a bra and skinny jeans with a skin tight green t-shirt and get into the shower.

When I'm done I grab my hunting boots and slip them on and head downstairs to see why the hell I was woken up at 6am.

"Oh sweetheart nice of you to finally join us." uncle haymitch says.

"your lucky I didn't just go back to bed, now care to explain why I was woken up at 6am?" I reply.

"well, we need you to go pack your things we're going on vacation to a beach house in california with some family friends that you haven't seen since you were little."

"Really?!" Prim, Johanna and I shout at the same time.

"Really."

With that I run to my room and pack all of my things, I also pack one of my dads old shirts because no matter what anyone may think I can't go anywhere without one,I even keep one in my bag when I go to school, nobody knows because if they knew they'd probably laugh at me well my family wouldn't but I still won't tell them they'd see me as a weak little girl and I am not weak.

I also have one more secret worth keeping, my tatoo's my mama would kill me if she knew I had them they're on my shoulder blades and my lower back, one says DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL, I had it done a week after he died. Another one says MAMA. they're the ones on my shoulder blades and the one on lower back says, Jo, Prim and Madge, the reason I got them done is because no matter where they are dead or alive I'll always love them even Madge because she's like my family she's been there for me even when I was being bullied where as others turned there backs or joined in.

I pull on my sweatshirt and go downstairs where everyone is waiting impatiently for me to come downstairs.

"Okay you ready to go?" my mama asks.

Everybody justs nods as we head outside to uncle Haymitch's car.

We're on our way to the airport when Johanna puts a CD in the stereo and Things we lost in the fire by Bastille comes on andd everybody starts singing along but I stay quiet. It was one of my dads favourite songs.

I zone out until we get to the airport. I'm silent the whole plane ride and all the way to the beach house annd I see some more cars outside. I get out of the car and stand their awkwardly as my mama and uncle hug a man and a woman with blonde hair the man with blue eyes and the woman with green eyes.

The woman comes up to me and hugs me and then holds me at arms length before saying,  
"Look at you last time I saw you you were two and a half years old crawling around butt naked whilst your mother was shouting for you to put your clothes back on, but now your beautiful growing up to look just like your mother. I'm Linda Mellark by the way."

The man comes up behind her and says, " I'm Jerry Mellark, but obviously you don't want to be stuck with us old folk, my boys are down on the beach why don't you go join them?"

"Okay nice meeting you...again I guess." I answer honestly shocked at what Linda just said.

When I go inside Mama tells me I'm sharing the room down the hall with Johanna and I honestly don't care she knows about my tatoos along with Madge but they are the only people that know.

I go in and change into my two peice swim suit and put shorts and a t-shirt over it. I'll be fine as long as nobody see's me.

I go out of the back door and walk onto the sand in my bare feet and see four boys and a girl, three of the boys have blond hair two with green eyes and one with blue eyes, the other boy has bronze hair and green eyes and lastly the girl has black hair and green eyes.

I walk past them and go straight to the ocean and stand there letting the water lap over my feet and just stand looking at how beautiful it is.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I whip and I am met by the blue eyed, blond boy.

"Erm yes it is." I reply turning back to face the horizon.

"My name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark and you are?" I turn to face him.

"Katniss Everdeen." I reply then shake his hand.

The others walk up to me too.

"Finnick Odair." The broze haired boy holds his hand out.

"Annie Cresta." The girl says.

"I'm Rye Mellark and I'm single and your get together." One of the blond, Green eyed boys say. I laugh at him and say "Not a chance."

"Sorry 'bout him I'm wheat Mellark, his twin." The other one says.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say and then turn around and walk into the water so it goes to my knees. The last time I've ever been to a beach my dad taught me to surf. I feel myself tearing up thinking about him and I can't let anybody see me cry so I turn around and sprint into the house and rush past my mama into the room Johanna and I are staying in and fall onto my bed and start sobbing uncontrolably.

**Johanna's POV**

I was sat on the couch when Brainless ran in crying with Peeta, Rye, Wheat, Finnick and Annie trailing after her, Brainless never crys.

I walk up to them and shout, "What the fuck did you do!"

"Nothing she was standing in the sea and all of a sudden she turned around crying and ran in." Rye says.

The ocean... shit her dad!

Aunt Lauren must be thinking the same thing because she stands up and goes to mine and Brainless' room.

**Katniss' POV**

About five minuites later my mama walks in and gives me a hug and just holds me whilst I cry.

about a half hour later I stop crying and she says "You know honey he's in a better place now."

I know she talking about dad.

"I know but I miss him." I say.

"I know you do, we all do."

I get up and say "I love you and all mama but I need to change."

"Katniss honey it's not as if you haven't walked around the house shirtless before."

"I know."

"Katniss are you hiding something, is someone hurting you?! Be honest honey you can talk to me I won't get mad."

"Yes I am hiding something, but noone is hurting me. If I show you promise me you won't get mad I did it because I missed Daddy."

"I won't get mad, but Katniss Lillian please tell me you aren't harming yourself in anyway, shape or form."

"No mama I promise. But if you break your promise I'll run away and won't come back and you know I will."

"Okay Katniss just show me."

I do I take of my shirt so she can't see the tatoos and then turn my back to her.

"Oh my god Katniss you have tatoos!"

"I know mama and I'm sorry but it was for a reason I promise." I say whilst putting on another shirt.

"Katniss why didn't you just tell me I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"I know but I was scared. But look on the bright side I can walk around shirtless again."

"Not here you can't there's boys."

"I'm not stupid mama but you are over protective."

"I can't help it I love my two beautiful daughters."

"Thank you mama."

"Come on, let's get back out to the beach I have a suprise for you."

We get up and walk back out to everyone.

"Haymitch I want to give Katniss her suprise now." Mama tells uncle haymitch.

"Okay Lauren." He says as we all follow him down to the beach. I feel my eyes being covered and I begin to panic but I hear my mama say "Katniss honey it's just me calm down okay."

"Okay you can look now." I hear uncle Haymitch says before my eyes are uncovered.

It's my dad's old surf board the one he used to teach me how to surf with.

I hug my mama and say 'thank you' over and over I grab the surf board and strip down to my swim suit not caring about my tatoos and run into the ocean to surf.

after I surf for about an hour I go back to shore to see everybody has gone back inside. I start to head back but I hear somebody shout "OH MY GOD NOW I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A GOOD VACATION BECAUSE THAT'S HERE." followed by alot of laughing. I recognised the voice straight away it's the same voice that's almost pushed me over the edge of that metaphorical cliff, anybody but _her _please anybody, I turn around to see it is _her_. The girl who has bullied me through high school. _Glimmer._


	2. Chapter 2

**should I carry this on or should I carry on my others instead please answer and srry I didn't update ive had a lot of revision and eams to get through and my sister is pregnant so there has been a lot of drama with the family please forgive me x ily lots :*.**


End file.
